Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 45° C. (113° F.) to 85° C. (185° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current home low cost cookers do not agitate the cooking water and are thus essentially a heater within a tank. Other cookers tend to agitate the cooking water using an air circulation device causing accelerated water evaporation.